Common Name
by Visiri
Summary: One of Kira's advantages is that he always has a Shinigami around him. However there is somebody watching over L too, and they may yet get themselves involved... A longshot featuring all main Death Note cast and an original character. Takes place within the Kira case timeframe with many sub-stories concerning L's youth.


_As it is already stated in the description, I intend it to be a rather long and many chapter story. It's not my fault, it started with a simple (and not very original) idea and then begun to rapidly grow in the workshop. Like those snowballs in the cartoons... I hope I will be able to pull it off. Wish me luck please. I know I should stick to oneshots for a while longer but this one was just jumping on my head, so it can't be helped._

_As it is a prologue, it's focused much less on action then the story proper will be; for that reason it is so non-linear. It's main purpose is to introduce main characters of this story, some of them you know very well, but there is a new one too. And since it is a Death Note fanfic it's best to start with death, isn't it?_

* * *

Prologue: Farewell, Bad Looser!

It is a common belief that to be someone's worthy opponent you need to understand that person very well. Although it doesn't have to be true in every single case (like so many common beliefs fail to be), it most certainly is for a really big games. Such as games for life, for death, for justice, for power and for the world itself. Games which quickly swallow entire lives of those who enter them. Such as the game that Yagami Light had played.

He was graced with many worthy opponents (actually many more than worthy allies), but he would probably recognise only one. And even if it was not a man who managed to best him in the end, in his choice of worthiest opponent Yagami Light was probably right. If nothing else, that person understood Light better then anybody else did in his entire life, including his closest family, those who loved and worshipped him and those who brought him to his fall.

It is only logical then, that to learn something of real importance about Yagami Light one should seek the judgement of his worthiest opponent, isn't it? And that judgement, one of the very first things he ever realised about the boy – in fact long before he realised that he was actually a boy, not to mention that his name might be Yagami Light – was: he is immature and a bad looser. The guy had a penchant for epic understatements by the way, claiming the probability to be mere 5% when he really estimated it as 90% or even more, so 'bad looser' coming from his mouth should be understood as 'horrible-beyond-imagination looser' and 'immature'... well, it might have meant 'egocentric, spoiled-brat-like and devoted to simplistic and naive morality'.

Oh yes, that was a very percipient observation, a bull's eye one. Worthy of Yagami Light's worthiest opponent indeed. Immaturity and being really bad (and ungraceful) looser were one of most essential things constituting Light's personality. And although it is not a likeable quality, and it made Yagami Light not very likeable too, perhaps he could be excused. After all it's a little harsh to blame somebody to be bad at something he never really had an opportunity to practice... After all another common belief states that greater the high more painful the fall and when Yagami Light finally fell, it was from the top of the world itself, from the very throne of god. It must have hurt a lot. Of course that he was doing a very bad job at coping with the reality of that fall.

Keeping that in mind it may be also not entirely fair to impute that Yagami Light couldn't take it like a man even in the last moments of his life. Having to face terror of death and something so utterly unfamiliar to him as defeat at the same time is probably very unpleasant and confusing experience to say the least.

But then, incidentally, there is yet another common belief or pearl of wisdom that may be dragged into this. One that says that it is in the face of death that one's real nature is bared and exposed...

* * *

For a moment time seemed to stop in a certain deserted warehouse hall. Everything stilled, suspended in a beams of golden afternoon light seeping through stormy clouds and then holes in the corroded structure, like insects caught inside thick sap. It was that awkward moment when something huge finally comes to an end and even though everybody were waiting for it, seeking and desiring it, they simply don't know what to do about it.

Yagami Light was crawling on the floor, shattered and broken. No longer composed, aloof and dignified, he was crying in both physical and mental pain. What was happening was beyond his understanding, it was the unthinkable. He was being beaten. How come that be? After all he is the just and right one, most virtuous one, chosen to cleanse the world of all evil, born for that purpose, he was special, unique, he was a god! It is not possible for such grand destiny to be overcome by despicably colourless kid, and bunch of brainless policemen. God was not supposed to be shot, especially not by someone like Matsuda! Yet there he was, bleeding, unable to get up...

That could not be the end. Of course not. If he did not win, that meant that there is still something about to happen. He was always able to turn the tables and emerge victorious. And in those very rare occasions when his wits failed him, fate would sent him a gift, a way out, thus obviously blessing his quest and his goal. Some of his faithful followers would once more step to his aid, like they always so willingly did.

So he called them, those who had faith in him and whom he destroyed without second thought. He called Misa, silly girl that kept giving him her life again and again, until he no longer considered it a gift or a sacrifice, but rather a token in a game that was his from the beginning. Misa who paid for contempt with love would certainly come to his aid? What about Takada? The intelligent one, elegant and classy, cool and composed and yet burning in a flame of fanaticism... Was really death at the hands of god enough to stop that bright apostle from acting? Was she really satisfied with shielding him just once?

Time seemed to stop and all those present there stood around Light motionless, not sure what to do next. It was enough of an experience for the American team, that tracked that man for long, paying dearly in lives of it's members for tickets to this final act. It was hard to believe that deadly chase was over. Still, for them Kira was always an enemy against whom they stood united in their determination.

The Japanese had to deal with a blow much greater. After months and years of suspicion, uncertainty and going in sickening circles, the truth was finally bared in front of their eyes. Truth that wounds they were bleeding all this time were inflicted by the wolf hidden in the very middle of their flock.

Nobody moved, nobody called an ambulance, nobody came forward to try to immobilise Light again. Near, the boy who just went through his rites of passage into adulthood, said nothing. Save for Light's moans, there was silence.

And then the spell was broken by a sharp shriek and a high hiss of spraying liquid. Everybody turned around sharply to Mikami Teru who just ended his life in a desperate and bloody manner. Of course. There was always something to allow Yagami Light to get out of a tight spot, wasn't it? As both teams stood shocked by one of their prisoners turned into a gruesome fountain, the other scrambled to his feet, and staggered out. When they realised what is happening, it was already too late.

Yagami Light kept running. Even as his body was in agony, his mind clasped desperately to his wish of survival. Yes, if he can only stay alive, he can go on with his noble deeds. True, both Death Notes were now with his enemies and just as Near had guessed, he had no more bits of their powerful paper on him. But that didn't mean there were none at all. Yagami Light wouldn't fail to secure himself in such a basic way as hiding few loose sheets here and there. He was doing it from the beginning, just in case. All he need to do is escape and get one of them. And then... „Nate River, suicide, shots all members of two investigation teams, publicly acknowledges Kira as god, hands him both Death Notes in his possession and shots himself" would be a good start.

He run more and more slowly and even though he managed to loose his pursuers in a maze of abandoned buildings, he realised he will not be able to return to town now. He needed a rest. They will search entire complex without a doubt, but he still had enough brains to hide for a long enough time. He entered one of the buildings and started climbing the stairs in search of safe spot to regenerate and maybe do something about his burning wounds. Well, he didn't hear any steps or shouts now, so he can just as well rest on the stairs.

Staying immobile relieved the pain a little. He sighed. He was right again, he was not defeated and it was not over yet. Well, he couldn't really make that fake L kill anybody, Light realised that very soon after obtaining the Death Note, but never mind that. The boy can tell him names of his team-mates, and as for Japanese policemen, Light already knew them very well. Matsuda was about to get a special treatment, no doubt. If there was a deadly sin, shooting at god was certainly it.

As he lied there, bleeding out and planning taking over the world, his body was flooded with a new pain. His eyes widened as he felt horrible weight pressing on his chest, as if something huge sat there. He started sweating and gasping desperately for breath, when the pain radiated into his jaw. Suddenly his healthy left hand was hurting much worse then the shot right one. He was not able to raise any of them, although he somehow felt that if he did, he might lessen this crushing weight on his chest.

Of course he knew very well what was happening and who was responsible. Damned Shinigami, it might have been cunning enough to trick one of his own and get spare Note, but he was never able to follow Light's plans. Or maybe that low creature finally got bored with all this, this world never meant much to him. Light knew that he had just few more seconds to live. He felt a wave of nausea wash over him. And again he was overcame by incredulity that everybody had left him and he was alone.

But... but he was not! As his vision begun to fail, he managed to see a person standing not very far away from him. Oh, even in that state he recognised him without a fail. This horrible posture and black mane – they could not have been mistaken for anybody else's. There he was, his worthiest opponent, looking down at Light as his heart was stopping, in the same way that Light once looked at him, as detective's heavy lids were closing forever. Last image those dark eyes were to register was Yagami Light's triumphant leer, adding final percent to make it full 100. And now the circle closed as detective's pale lips twisted into a smirk. Smirk telling that just as he was always right that Light was Kira, he was right that Kira cannot win.

And even though L was not here to comfort him, his presence felt right. It was certainly more fitting for him to stand there then it would be for his whitewashed copy. Light saw it as sort of salute from the only person he ever considered anything close to his equal. And he accepted it with same pride that made detective's presence and his small triumphant smile fail to break through Light's denial. It's not over yet L! – crossed his mind as his heart finally stopped dead.

His last breath came out like a sigh. And then there was nothing else, just complete silence.

* * *

And then there was disdainful snort.

L kept his eyes on Light's dead body for a moment longer and then turned into direction from which the sound had come. There, a little higher up the same stairs, sat a woman, pouting her lips in a way that wasn't complimenting her looks very much. Not that she was particularly stunning to begin with. She was looking away from two dead men below – one empty corpse, the other bodiless spirit – as if disgruntled by the sight. And indeed she was. Little offended and jealous too. Even if it was her who suggested it in the first place.

* * *

Any regular person would see just four people entering abandoned warehouse on that rainy afternoon. Near and his companions were actually able to see five – of course if you counted huge winged God of Death as a person – but kept that to themselves. Yagami Light believed that they never had an opportunity to touch real Death Note, so they acted accordingly to trick him into unmasking himself. They did it really well. In the end even Ryuk was genuinely surprised when suddenly spoken to.

Still, five was not a correct number of the newcomers. They were seven in total, although it didn't really matter that much. The last two to enter the hall were truly invisible to everybody (except Ryuk) and had no intention to involve themselves in the situation. They just wanted to watch. And incidentally, they were not exactly people either, although they fitted into the category much better than God of Death did. After all Shinigami never was a human, while they both were, prior to their death at least. One of them was a male and other a female. They leaned leisurely against the wall and with a door between them, they looked like some sort of honorary guard. Perhaps they were in a way.

They watched the scene unfold itself in silence. They didn't know all the details of what will happen, but had a general idea and in the end very few things surprised them. When Light escaped the hall, L's ghostly form followed him at once, eyes fixed on his past opponent's back as he went. Female spirit stopped only for a moment to look back meaningfully at black Shinigami. Ryuk's lidless and eyebrowless eyes were practically impossible to read, but the fact that he returned her gaze and held it for a while told the woman that he registered her and she was satisfied with that for now. They broke the eye contact and followed Light and L.

Once outside, Shinigami fully spread his raven wings and flown upwards and out of sight. Two spirits drifted after running man, staying close to him.

'I think this is probably it' said woman calmly, breaking the silence between them for the first time since they set out with Light this morning.

'Yes, most likely it is' agreed her companion with just as little emotion showing. It was however as genuine a calmness as that of people in the warehouse had been ever since they entered it – skin deep layer of pretence on the surface. Or, even more then a pretence, means to control themselves, at least for a while. Because, just as all the people gathered there, two spirits waited for a long time to witness the grand finale of that already too lengthy story, for great deal of both personal and general reasons. Yet L's reasons might have been just a little bit more personal than that of his companion. She didn't like it but she could do nothing about it, so she tried very hard to deal with it.

'If he dies now...' she started somewhat uneasy as they followed Light 'would you like... you know... a moment alone?'

L black eyebrows disappeared in his black hair as he raised them curiously.

'We are here because you insisted' he pointed out. 'It is for you that seeing it is so very important. I never really showed great interest-'

'Oh, stop insulting me! You knew very well there is no need for you to show interest because I would ask you to come anyway. Your false reluctance was not even little credible, you know, I don't know who you're taking me for, at least now you could stop that lame I-don't-care show!' she spat out. It was obviously something bothering her for a while because she sighed in sort of relief after it came out.

'Look' she said a little calmer 'I am not sure if you're fooling yourself because of some sick sense of dignity or if you just believe that you are sparing _my_ feelings that way. But there is really no point in both cases. It is the only chance and you may regret it. Cliché thing to say, but that's how it is. Really not worth a risk.'

He didn't answer her for a while.

'I am sorry. You are right' he finally admitted. 'I was silly to expect any less from you.'

'So?' her voice was tensed again when she spoke after few seconds. 'Would you like a moment alone?'

Silence that followed was the longest so far. They stopped as obviously exhausted Light entered one of abandoned buildings.

'Yes, please' said L quietly and they went inside after him.

She didn't like that answer at all. Deep in her heart she probably hoped that he will refuse, that he will laugh at her and tell that it really didn't mean that much to him. Of all the people in the world, is she jelaous of Yagami Light!? 'Don't be ridiculous my dear, let's leave him alone with his sick mind, and sit together to watch it.' Unfortunately if he would give that kind of answer she would not believe it. She was too smart for that. And she knew him too well.

So when Light rested on the stairs, she left L standing next to him and climbed the top alone. With certainty only dead could have she knew that Shinigami was already writing Light's name. No surprise there, she thought as she seated herself in the shadow. It was Ryuk's privilege and it was obvious he will use it the moment following Light promised no more entertainment. Forty seconds then...

God, but he's a really horrible looser! she thought glancing down at the self-proclaimed god already destined to die. That was one of many things she hated about him and she was really hoping it would be over soon. But then, just because one-sided judgements were against her nature, she wondered – but who likes to loose, really? Having lost felt really really bad, she had to agree. And dying with that feeling? Oh, that was the worst, she could tell that very well!

* * *

One of the biggest problems of this world is that causes and consequences are often hugely disproportionate. One of the biggest problems of many people is failure to accept it, especially when it is to their disadvantage. Of course, how can we remain calm in face of reality that awards very little for huge effort or makes us pay big price for petty mistakes? What else can come then bitter tears of helpless anger, painful blush of shame or frustrated 'but its not fair!' swelling on the lips? Not much, really.

There was a girl once. She liked a certain boy. He liked her too and they made a nice although slightly peculiar pair. But she was not happy with that. She wanted more. She also felt great need to prove things, even when nobody really questioned them. For instance to prove that she is a worthy partner for the boy. And not just in general sense, but very specifically – that she is equally skilled in the field he excelled at. She also felt that she has to prove her feelings by the means of some heroic act.

Maybe it wasn't all that unusual. After all even if she was rather unique person, she was still human, and a teenager at that. And teenagers quite often make things much more complicated then they really are and find cosmic dramatism in every trivial matter. They also often invite unnecessary troubles by doing that, and then have to suffer the aforementioned unfairness of the world, the lack of proportions between cause and result.

That was exactly her problem. No proportions. She put a lot of effort into all this – lots of honest hard work, careful planning and plotting, and making a decision that wasn't easy but seemed selfless and noble, and thus made a perfect token of her love. For all that effort she surely deserved to be granted happy ending in the arms of the boy. But no, all her plans and hopes were torn away from her and shattered. At the end of the story she was in his arms all right, but instead of tenderness and love there was sheer terror in his dark eyes. Because due to relatively small mistake, she was dying.

'At least me, not him' was the last thing she thought just before she lunged forward. That also seemed very beautiful and noble at that point. Everything changed however when a bullet hit her stomach, turning her lower body into bloody gore. Excruciating pain washed away all notions of beauty and nobility and dignity. It tore away all pretence and bared ugly fact that it was all pointless, stupid and really not fair.

For what seemed like eternity she was totally alone. She heard his terrified voice crying her name but it was barely audible screech drowned in overwhelming cacophony of church bells. They were totally out of sync and she couldn't help thinking how ridiculous and chaotic noise they made. As she hit cold stone floor each clang seemed to tear at her open nerves. She curled up as much as she could, moaning and sobbing. She could barely distinguish police siren howling in the distance. Were they coming this way? It mattered few minutes ago. Eternity ago. She couldn't think why should it matter now.

After whole centuries of pain have passed since the moment she was shot, she felt another jolt. World swayed, as if she was suddenly in the middle of the stormy sea, and then somersaulted. When it became little more stable once more, she saw his face and realised he took her in his arms, making her upper body rest on his knees. And it was unfair too, because it should feel good but instead just caused her more pain.

'Elle! Elle, it's nothing, you're all right!' he shouted over the grave ringing of the bells, his voice laced with hysteria. 'You're... you'll be fine, just don't curl up...'

He tried to make her lie straight to stop the bleeding at least a little bit, but she wouldn't stop bending her knees. He pressed hard at one of her tights and finally pinned it to the floor just to let go the next moment, gasping in horror. Partly because she howled in pain and grasped the front of his black top with her blood-covered hands. But partly because for one short moment he saw clearly what the bullet did to her.

'Elle...' he muttered again, swallowing a sob himself. 'What did you do it for? You didn't have to- It didn't have to end like this! Why you always need to- That's so pointless! That's not fair!'

He took his top off and pressed it firmly to her mutilated abdomen, her fingers still clutched on it. She withered in pain and cried even more. He held her tightly, his wide-open eyes fixed on hers.

Elle once saw a movie which ended with a very melodramatic scene of heroine dying while her lover held her closely and begged her not to leave him alone. She watched it with another girl late at night, they cried a lot and then discussed it until dawn. They both agreed that death in the arms of a person you love is one of most beautiful and romantic things that can happen to anybody and that they would very much like it to happen to them.

Well, she changed her mind. Because that movie didn't show how very embarrassing dying can be. She didn't want him to see her like that and, even more, to remember her like that. Pain snatched all control over her body from her and twisted her face in ugly grimace. Only sounds that left her lips were ungraceful wails and moans, no beautiful words, passionate promises and loving farewells...

And his words, his constant 'why's and 'what for's, his _accusations_ made it all even more painful than it already was. Yes, she has done a very stupid thing, but did he really have to throw it in her face like that? Making her so awfully aware that _she_ was stupid and... and not good enough to interfere with his business? Oh yes, that broke her heart like nothing else could, that she didn't prove any of the things that were important to her. She thought of all her plans and hopes and possibilities and bright dreams, now drenched and defiled with her blood.

Her last illusion about romantic-death-in-the-arms-of-one's-love faded when with her last breath she uttered not meaningful message of affection, but pathetic wail broken with sobs.

'Stop... Please... Please, make those bells stop!'

After that her vision got clouded with dark fog and the world turned its back on her for good.

* * *

She had many opportunities to think about her death later on. Unsurprisingly, as time passed, she changed her judgement on many matters regarding it, but most importantly she remembered things that escaped her perception at that time. Like crimson fog gathering above boy's head and letters suspended in it, milliseconds before everything went out.

She saw that haze appear – to her eyes at least – and several years later she witnessed it fading away. The boy, who by then was already a man, was destined to live much longer then her and fulfil at least some of his hopes and plans, but eventually he also fell prematurely. He also happened to meet his end lying in somebody's arms. And now the red fog above that very same somebody's head was also disappearing, marking an end of important chapter in his existence.

Elle snorted disgruntedly at the thought. She didn't like it how Yagami Light seemed to complete the circle. He complicated things and he complicated her relations with L. It would be much better if he wasn't that important.

She realised the detective is looking up at her. She coughed a little to cover her embarrassment as she got to her feet. She descended the metal stairs slowly and stopped just next to him. For a moment they both looked at Yagami Light's body in silence.

'He's dead' L finally said, stating the rather obvious fact in a calm voice.

'Yeah' she sighed 'but not gone.'

L rose his eyebrows as he turned to her questioningly.

'He still exists' she explained without looking at her companion. 'Somewhere, on some level.'

'Are you sure of it?' he asked. Although they were both equally dead, she had access to a lot of knowledge he didn't. Maybe it was because she was already much more sensitive to those matters when she was alive. Or maybe because it was her who set the rules for their current existence...

'Yes, positive, one hundred percent' she confirmed. Then finally looked up at L and sighed again. 'We didn't learn much, did we?'

'Did we expect to?'

'No, not really.'

'We know he did not turn to nothingness. And he did not linger like we did.' He met her gaze and corrected himself 'I mean, like _I_ did.' He frowned. 'So theoretically he can still...'

'Come back, like me, or in similar manner' she nodded. 'Though I think that if he was given same chance I got, he would make a different choice. But I am not sure and besides, we cannot tell _what_ chance he was given. Or if he was given any at all.'

She turned away and leaned against a rusted railing. The silence that fell between them was tense and unusually uneasy and L was not entirely sure why. He could of course think about many very good reasons, but it was his nature not to be satisfied too quickly with any answer. He learned long ago that there was often something else.

'We should go and find the Shinigami' he said finally. 'He's not really helpful but sometimes he just talks a lot, maybe we will get lucky. _If_ we get him before he leaves.'

'L, that's unlike you' she said slightly absently as if her mind was occupied with something else. She held the rail firmly and started swinging to the sides idly. 'Ryuk is bound to the Death Note and Death Note belongs to Nate now. We will have a lot of chances to ask our questions.'

Of course, she was right, L was surprised he missed something so obvious. It was foolish to think that the black creature would return to his world just because Yagami Light was dead. Whoever was holding the Death Note at the moment of Light's death, or was the first one to pick it afterwards, was now it's rightful owner and Shinigami was obliged to follow that person. Well, he could kill new owner right away if he really didn't want to stay, but that would be rather surprising. Ryuk was not a great fan of his own realm and enjoyed watching humans from their own world much more.

Yes, Ryuk will stay with Near for a while. There was no doubt that the boy was the current owner – Death Note already was in his possession to begin with, all Japanese left the warehouse chasing Light and even if another member of SPK happen to hold the notebook at the crucial moment, they will obediently pass it to Near. L also knew that his successor would not get rid of the Death Note too soon. Although practically speaking Kira case was solved, white-haired boy was very meticulous and would not close it before confirming all minor facts and details. Disposing of any evidence before that was totally out of question. L would have done the same thing.

'You're right, I failed to see this' he admitted humbly, mainly to appease her. 'He's not leaving our world any time soon, we will have plenty... What? Why are you laughing?'

'Sorry. It's just how you keep saying „our world" instead of „human world". You were always very fond of using proper names for everything, you know.'

'Is it really the only human world to be called so?' he snapped without thinking.

'No' she smiled glancing at him over her shoulder. 'Indeed, it is not. But is it the reason?'

Of course it wasn't. It was in fact a new piece of data for him. He frowned and thought about it.

'Even if I understand and accept that I am no longer human and I don't belong to this world any more' he started slowly 'there is no other world I can call my own, because I know only this one. Unlike you-' he broke, suddenly realising what it was that she really found so amusing. She was giving him 'I-know-things-you-don't' attitude, relishing the fact that she saw and understood certain things much better.

It made his mind race because it was not her usual behaviour. Although they were often bickering when she was still alive and quickly returned to those old ways after their ghostly reunion, it was not like her to so unsubtly bring out her superiority in any field. Not when she was really superior. If she was was taking it on him like that, it actually meant she felt defeated at something. What could it be? Something to do with the fact that he decided to show himself to dying Light...

Come to think of it, why did he care so much to do it anyway? That should be the key...

* * *

L found himself surrounded in darkness. Physically it lasted just a second or two, before the emergency power turned on, but somehow it lingered in detective's heart. Like a premonition.

'Watari?' he addressed the screen in a voice full of disbelief and fear, and then actually called out as a scared child 'Watari!'

If the investigation team wasn't so busy at panicking, they would probably marvel that L can sound so soft and so emotive. But L probably wouldn't sound like that if it wasn't for the situation that made everybody else around him loose their heads.

'What's going on?' asked Aizawa staring at suddenly blank screens, all displaying single message: All Data Deletion. To his left Matsuda was making some terrified noises. Even chief Yagami was confused and lost.

Contrary to what many people thought, L was actually a man of action. So even if he was the one frightened the most – after all it was him who was attached to Watari on a deeply personal level – he quickly shut those feelings out and didn't allow them to slow down his reactions or lower his deducting skills.

'Where is the Shinigami?' he asked, his voice once more strong and composed.

The members of the team looked around like lost children. They were obviously still confused and had no idea what is going on. L knew there is very little time, he has to organise them immediately.

'Listen everybody, the Shinigami-' he started commandingly but was never able to finish. A horrible pain gripped his heart, knocking him down. His ears suddenly filled with white noise, over which he heard the deep metallic clank, echoing loudly. He realised that the sound was made by the teaspoon falling to the floor, the one he was holding gingerly between his fingertips less then a second ago. He knew, because even in this situation he wasn't able to stop to deduce and rationalise, that if the spoon managed to hit the floor already, he will reach it in no time as well. He braced himself for the new explosion of pain.

It didn't come, at least not as bad as he expected. It took him a moment to understand why. Instead of hitting hard floor he landed (relatively) safely in somebody's arms. That somebody was Yagami Light. It filled L's failing heart with countless emotions even he was unable to name.

For one thing he desperately searched for comfort that somebody's embrace can give, and was shattered to find none. Shattered and confused, because it so happened, that it was not the first time he found himself in this exact position, and it always felt surprisingly safe and good. Now it was awkward and uncomfortable, like accidentally touching a stranger against your will.

At the same time that amazing brain of his couldn't stop working, recalculating the probability, and feeding him with conclusions part of him didn't want to take any more. In those last days of the investigation, regardless of any physical proof, L was more and more certain that he was right about Kira's identity all along. Unfortunately the less doubts he had, the more he wished to have them. His acquaintance with Light affected him more then he could ever suspected and he was scared to face the end of it. He didn't let this fear influence his actions but it was still there, eating at his heart.

His confrontation with Light just a few minutes before coming to this room was difficult and painful enough. L intended it to be their last farewell as human beings, and planned to hide behind the mask of a detective after that, detached from any personal feelings. But now he was forced to face it all again.

And then, as final confirmation, Light's lips twisted into a cruel leer. In a way it was a relieve to finally cross the astronomic gap between 99,9 and full 100. At least he didn't have to torment himself with a fool's hope any more. Perhaps part of him sobered. And he understood why Light's embrace gave him no comfort this time. It was because Light didn't intend to comfort him. He was in fact holding him down to make sure that his last confession stays between the two of them. To laugh into L's face with impunity amid unaware investigation members.

L felt contempt at such cruelty, anger that he lost to Kira in the end, incredulity at Light's arrogance, shame that he has ever grown fond of him and deep sadness over his betrayal to name just a few of his last emotions. To top it all his ears were now filled with cacophony of church bells, the sound of deepest misery that was hunting him for years. A series of images flooded his mind, his personal choice of reminders of most painful moments in his life.

_What about 'justice will prevail' _L thought bitterly as his lids started to fall. _World is so unfair!_

It was like a power cut again. For a moment he found himself surrounded with cold and silent darkness, image of Light's face etched into his eyes. Next moment his vision and hearing came back, although his body felt very heavy and his mind was unpleasantly dazed. What he saw was Yagami Light kneeling on the floor and shaking limp body of pale dark haired man. What he heard were, suddenly very clear, confused and panicked voices of investigation team members. And then, to his surprise, he distinguished a female voice in the crowd.

'Yagami you sick bastard! I hate you so much, bloody killer!'

L spun around and his eyes went wide when he saw the person that uttered those (and many much worse) curses. When she abruptly stopped and stared at him too, the scene of which he was one of main characters a moment ago abruptly zoomed out and turned into distant background. On the first plane there were just two of them.

* * *

'Stop laughing!' Elle's face was bright red now. A quite unexpected thing for a ghost to happen but maybe still not as unexpected as L laughing heartily and aloud.

'OK, OK, sorry' he did his best to compose himself, though he was almost shining with mirth. 'It's just that I was really worried about how grumpy you were, and didn't realise until now what was the real reason.'

'Oh really!' she snorted and looked away, pretending not to hear or see him.

'I also wasn't thinking about it before' L pushed with slightly malicious satisfaction 'because seeing you then worked like a total reset for my mind.'

'That's a good way to put it. I recall you throwing yourself at me and actually sobbing' she bite back. At least she wouldn't be the only one exposed.

'You were not exactly composed either' he reminded her, taking the advantage back.

'Of course I wasn't! Not everybody lingers on, I had all the reasons to fear I will not see you again!' she pointed out indignantly.

'But I did' he stated the obvious. 'So it should not matter any more, right? It wouldn't, if it was the only reason.'

Of course he was right. Elle sighed and gave up.

'OK, it's true' she admitted. 'I intended to make myself visible to you in the last moments of your life and it was as much for yours as for my sake.'

L already knew what she will say next but he let her continue with her confession. He knew it will make both of them feel better. She sat on the stairs and rested her chin in her hands.

'In your case... As I said, I didn't know what will happen after you die. So it might have been the only opportunity to let you know I was there. I believed you might like to know.'

She looked at him for confirmation and he nodded.

'But there was also the fact that _I_ died in your arms and your face was the last thing I saw' she went on. 'Even if I eventually stayed by your side, the way we parted then was something unresolved for me. I needed to close the circle and do the same to you. I felt that I owe you that but also that it is my right and privilege to do that.'

'But Light deprived you of that... privilege' L was serious again. 'So even if he had nothing to do with my death and defeat, you would be cursing him just the same way as you did.'

Elle sighed again and nodded. L tilted his head a little and rubbed his lower lip with his thumb. Teasing smile was back at his face.

'My, my, my' he said sitting next to her. 'And here I was thinking you are jealous of Yagami Light, when in fact you were jealous of me.'

'What!?' Elle turned to him sharply.

'Well, we both happened to meet our end in somebody's arms. Somebody important to us. But between the two of us it was me who managed to return the favour. And _that's_ what annoys you so much!'

The woman turned very deep red and tried to get up but he caught her hand and pulled her back. She snorted angrily when he put his arms around her and hugged her from behind in a rather theatrical manner.

'Oh, Elle' he giggled slyly resting his head on her shoulder. 'I was worried it is something serious, I'm really glad it turned out to be one of those silly competitions between us that only you believe to be important.'

'You're the worst' she spat. She was annoyed because he hit the bull's eye. She sometimes got obsessed about competing with him in every little thing. 'Don't think that just because you are right about this one I am not disturbed with you and Light.'

'How can you say such horrible things?' asked L with mocked incredulity, his voice resembling much more his usual blasé one. 'Despite the special bond we share?'

'Oh, and what is so special about it?' she pouted, not happy to be cornered like that.

L let go of her and scratched his chin.

'Well, what about the fact, that in order to kill _me_ Shinigami had to write _your_ name in the Death Note?'

Elle blushed again, this time with pleasure.

'Not mine' she corrected him with a smile. '_Ours_.'

* * *

_You made it! I am so happy! :D_

_Now just to make few things straight:_

___Although it is a prologue, majority of it happens at what will actually be the end of a story proper. In other words, Common Name will not be a story about what happens after Light dies. I already wrote it in the description, but I wanted to make it 100% clear. So if you decide to read it (I will be delighted if you do), be prepared to start from the beginning of the Kira case in first chapter, then long struggle through ocean of my not always skilled words, and then finally getting back to the warehouse where the case was finally over. Then you will be able to find out what business out pair has with Ryuk._

_By the way I hope you do like the pair. I know, I know, giving L a female counterpart is a widely exploed theme. I hope it means people enjoy reading it too..._

_Oh, and all those unpleasant things about Near in first part of this entry - I just want to make it clear that they are from Light's perspective. Beacause Light never saw Near as anything more then "fake L", "so much inferior" and "unworthy to wear L's mask". That was his big mistake. As to myself, I may not be a huge fan of Mr River, but I am certainly not a hater._

_Cheers!  
Visiri_


End file.
